Act of Volition
by ArcelSkye
Summary: When someone from Gamora's past seeks the help of the Guardians, the stakes are raised higher than ever and one choice will change everything. With an ancient weapon and the galaxy at stake, Gamora will have to overcome her past to help save the future. [Post movie, contains Starmora.]
1. Nightmares of Past

**A/N: hello everyone! ArcelSkye here with my first GotG fanfic! Just in case anybody is wondering, this story will contain Starmora. Just thought I would let you know. But Starmora won't be the main focus, but it will be important to the plot. Also, I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness, I've only seen the movie twice at this point and it's a bit hard to fully grasp their personalities. This also contains an OC. **

**without further delay, here's chapter 1!**

* * *

_"I do not take kindly to failure, Gamora."_

_Gamora, who was kneeling on the cold stone behind Thanos' throne, flinched slightly._

_"I- I'm sorry..." she said, her head hung in shame. "I'm sorry I failed you, Father..." tears threatened to fall, but she dared not allow them to fall. That would be a sign of weakness. A weakness she was not allowed to show._

_"Whether or not you feel sorry is of no concern of mine. Child, your failure has caused me to waste valuable resources to clean up your mess. The very fact that I haven't killed you yet is a great mercy in and of itself." Thanos' cold tone cut her like steel._

_Her head whipped up. "Thank you-"_

_"Stay your tongue, child. I am not finished. While I have decided to spare your life, it seems necessary for certain... _modifications_ to be made." _

_"M-modifications...?" Gamora's eyes went wide. What sort of modifications was he talking about?_

_Thanos' throne finally turned to face her. "Heed me, Gamora, last of the Zehoberi, I will craft you into the deadliest woman the galaxy has ever seen. To that end, I will recreate you... from the inside out."_

_Thanos raised his right hand, four spheres of green light manifesting out of nowhere, encircling Gamora. She was lifted to her feet, and she was unable to move._

_"W-what is this? What are you going to do to me?!"_

_Thanos only smiled, but there was no humor in it, only a sadistic cruelty. _

_"Aroreus, come forth," Thanos commanded._

_A shadow materialized, and from it, a man. He was tall, and he looked to be quite a bit older than Gamora, at least in his mid-twenties by human standards. He looked human too, aside from his ash grey skin and crimson red eyes. Feathered black wings portruded from his back, folded neatly. A sword hung at his waist, a ruby gem situated on the hilt of what appeared to be an obsidian black blade._

_"You called for me, Father?" The man named Aroreus asked. He bore no resemblance to Thanos, leading Gamora to assume he was another "adopted" child like her._

_Where he was from, she couldn't tell. He didn't look like any species she'd ever seen before._

_"Yes... Aroreus, I'd like you to meet the newest addition to the family." He gestured at the green skinned young girl, "Gamora."_

_Aroreus' ruby eyes examined her. "She's a Zehoberi. And a young one at that. Were there none other more suited for your plan, Father?" _

_"No, as she is the last of her race. I killed the rest."_

_Aside from the slight lift of his eyebrows, Aroreus did not seemed surprised by the information. It wasn't the first time Thanos had done so, and it wouldn't be the last._

_Aroreus took one last look at Gamora before returning his attention to Thanos. "What would you have me do?" _

_Thanos smiled again. "Reconstuct her."_

_Aroreus looked taken aback. "Reconstruction? She's too young, she wouldn't survive the process, and if she does, then the after effects will-"_

_"Do not defy me, boy." Thanos said, a warning note in his tone._

_"Father, please reconsider! She could die!"_

_A shiver went down Gamora's spine. Was this 'reconstruction' really so dangerous?_

_"Aroreus Starstream, need I remind you that I am the one who saved your life, when you should've died on your collapsing home world? Am I not the one who has been your benefactor for almost two decades?"_

_Aroreus bowed his head. "You are, Father..."_

_Then do not question me again. That is, if you value your life."_

_Aroreus knelt down. "Yes. I will do as you command, Father." _

_Thanos leaned back in his throne. "Good. Now begin the reconstruction process. Immediatly."_

_Aroreus got to his feet and gave a small bow. He then turned to Gamora. He reached his hand towards her. "I won't ask you to forgive me," he said, voice thick. "I have no choice."_

_His fingers lightly touched her forhead, and suddenly her eyes fely heavy. "Please don't hurt me..." she whispered._

_"I'm sorry..." his voice faded to nothing._

_First, there was darkness._

_Then there was pain._

* * *

Gamora bolted upright, her body drenched in sweat. She cast her eyes about her surroundings, her thoughts in a frenzy. She was surrounded by the familiar setting of the Milano's bridge. She was sitting in the passenger's chair, the one opposite the pilot's seat. Slowly, she began to calm down. She wasn't back at _that_ place. She was here. She was safe.

"Gamora?"

She glanced up to see Peter, concern written all over his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

He stared at her, an emotion she couldn't place in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

She gathered her composure. "I am fine, Peter. I apologize for worrying you."

The look on his face meant he didn't believe she was okay. She wasn't sure if she believed it either.

"Mora..." she started at his nickname for her, the one he rarely used.

She searched his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Peter started to touch her face, but thought better of it. "You were crying," his voice was barely a whisper.

Her hand touched her cheek. She felt the remnants of tears streaking her face.

She quickly wiped them away.

"Were you having a bad dream?" He asked softly.

Gamora didn't meet his gaze as she spoke. "A nightmare. I've had them for as long as I can remember."

She looked at him again, a fake smile plastered upon her face. "Sorry for waking you. I'm fine now, really."

She was far from fine. That wasn't just a nightmare. It was...

_A memory._

Peter sighed. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No, but thank you."

He looked unconvinced, but didn't pursue the matter further. Instead, he sank into the pilot's chair. He was silent, his gaze fixated on the cieling. He seemed to be lost in thought, but of what she couldn't tell.

Neither of them spoke. Though she wouldn't openly admit it, just having Peter around was enough to soothe her nerves. It was a feeling she couldn't accurately describe; still, she felt content. Happy, even. It had been quite some time since she had felt happy, or felt that she belonged.

And that, despite her past, was enough.

* * *

There was nothing remotely interesting about staring at the cieling. But, well, Peter was too afraid to look at Gamora just yet. Seeing her so vulnerable had left an uneasy feeling within him.

She was strong. Overwhelmingly strong. It awed him just how much she was able to suffer and endure and still survive.

But now, he realized that there was also a part of her that was shattered mentally. She seemed to be at the edge of her breaking point, it was as if she could break at any moment. However, he knew that she wouldn't. After all, she was Gamora, the deadliest woman in the galaxy. It would take more than nightmares and a tragic past to break a seasoned warrior like her.

But if it did happen someday...

_No._

Peter would never allow that to happen. Not to anyone, especially not her. She was his friend. More than that, she was someone whose exisence had become very important to him. He would not allow her to fall into darkness. He feared that if that were to happen, then he would as well.

It would be a fate worse than death.

No matter the cost, he wouldn't allow her to face anymore hardships than she already had.

Not alone.

Peter almost laughed. Since when did he think like that? Maybe it was because now he finally had something to protect. And not just Gamora. He would protect them all. Drax, Rocket, Groot... Gamora, he would protect them. Even if it meant sacrificing himself for their sake.

Suddenly, the ships communicator buzzed. Peter started at the sound; he was so entranced by his own thoughts that he was taken off guard.

He leaned up, looking at the display panel. It was a private channel.

"Who in the world..." he muttered.

He swipped at the panel to answer. A video feed appeared before him and Gamora, who was still seated in the chair next to him.

The image of a man (who appeared to be around Peter's age, if not older) occupied the screen. He had raven-black hair that descended to his shoulders and fell into his eyes.

His blood red eyes.

Gamora drew in a sharp breath.

Peter only had a brief moment to cast a confused glance her way before the man spoke. He said:

"Hello, little sister."


	2. You've Got a Deal

**First off, let me just say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and followed my story! I greatly appreciate all of your support! **

**With that said, greetings humans! Arcelskye here with next installment of my poorly named GotG fic (if anyone has suggestions for a title please let me know)! Here is chapter two!**

* * *

_"Hello, little sister."_

His words, those three simple words, hung suspended in the silence that had settled over the room.

No one spoke. What was any of them supposed to say?

Peter was dumbfounded, and Gamora's emotions were conflicted.

_How was he alive? Where had he been? How did he escape?_

It was Peter who broke the silence. "Who are you, space cowboy?"

The red eyed man tilted his head. "I know not of this 'space cowboy' you speak of."

Peter heaved an exasperated sigh. "Why do all you aliens take things so literally? It's an _expression._ Does the word _metaphor_ not exist in your vocabulary?"

He would've said more, but a hand covered his mouth. It was Gamora's hand, a warning in her gaze.

Peter understood her message well enough.

_Don't screw around with this guy._

Her hand moved away as she looked at the screen.

"What do you want, Aroreus?"

Aroreus smiled at her. "It's good to see you alive and well, sister. It's been years since we last spoke."

Gamora rolled her eyes. "Enough of the idle pleasantries, _brother_." She placed emphasis on the word "brother", as if the word left a bitter taste on her tongue. "I'll ask you again. _What do you want?" _

Her hands were shaking, but she clenched them into tight fists.

"I never knew you had such an impatient streak." He said, sounding genuinely surprised, before his face then grew serious. "I am in need of your assistance, Gamora. Yours and the 'Guardians'."

Gamora gave him an incredilous look. "What makes you think that I would help you? You could be leading us to a trap! You're trying to play us right into Thanos' hand!"

At the name "Thanos" Peter was instantly on alert. If what Gamora had said was true, then he _definitely _couldn't trust this Aroreus guy.

Aroreus' eyes narrowed at Gamora. "Have you forgotten the events of five years ago?" He asked, his tone cold.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter thought he saw Gamora flinch, almost as if she'd been hit.

"What happened five years ago doesn't change anything," Gamora said. "And it doesn't change what you did to me the day we met."

"Woah, back up. Just what in the hell are you two talking about?" Peter asked, his gaze swapping back and forth between the two of them.

Aroreus fixed a sharp glare on Peter. "Are you the one they call... _Star Prince_?"

Peter dragged his hand down his face. "Star Lord. It's Star Lord."

Aroreus shrugged. "I fail to see a difference."

"Well, there is a difference."

"I care not."

"Well, ya should."

"But I do not."

"You should."

Aroreus rolled his eyes. "I do not _care."_

"Would both of you stop? You are bickering like children," Gamora snapped.

"He started it," Peter muttered.

"Just say whatever it is you want of us," Gamora ignored Peter's comment, focusing her attention on Aroreus.

"Very well. After you defected, dear sister, Thanos sent me to retrieve a certain... _object_ for him. Things, however, went awry."

Peter and Gamora listened intently, neither daring to interrupt. They were too curious- if Thanos was indeed up to something, then they needed all the information they could get.

"When I made it to the coordinates that he described,I found myself on Furostium, my..." he shook his head. "It's an abandoned planet in the far reaches of the galaxy. Most don't even know it exists. Several millenia ago, it lost its ability to sustain life, and it's entire population was wiped out in a single night. Or so the story goes."

"How could an entire civilization disappear overnight? You would need something with tremendous power-" she stopped, the answer obvious.

Aroreus nodded, seeming to understand her conclusion. "If you were assuming it to be an Infinity Stone, you would be right... and also wrong."

"Wait, what? Is it an Infinity Stone or not?" Peter questioned.

"It is, like the Infinity Stones, an ancient power source almost as old as the galaxy itself. While it's power isn't quite on par with that of the Infinity Stones, it is still capable of mass destruction.

"However, it was flawed. The Furostium people attempted to manipulate the object, attempting to turn it into an Infinity Stone. I'm sure you can guess the result."

Gamora stepped forward. "If what you say is true, then a weapon with the capabilities of an Infinity Stone the is _flawed_ is out there, then we must retrieve-"

"And that is why I've contacted you," Aroreus cut in.

"Yeah, but why us? You just want it for Thanos right?" Peter quipped.

Aroreus blinked. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Haha, no. I'm just a talkative person. Anyway, you still haven't told us what went wrong when _you _went to retrieve it."

Gamora approached the panel, resting her hands on her hips. "Peter is right. What went wrong? What aren't you telling us?"

Aroreus sighed. "I... couldn't get to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ there is a protective barrier surrounding it, one that I am unable to pass through and unable to break." He closed his eyes. "I do not have the power to do much within Furostium's atmosphere. My powers were drained upon my arrival, and have steadily decreased since."

"A toxic atmosphere? And you want _us_ to go _there? _You must be out of your mind!" Peter said incredilously.

"I do not think it will harm you. It only affected me because..." his words trailed off. "That's all I can disclose for now. Will you accept my request?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Gamora countered.

"You can't." He had a sad look in his eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "But you don't have a choice. You are the Guardians of the Galaxy, are you not?"

"We are," Peter responded. "But this isn't what we do. We don't go around helping a _potential enemy_ get their hands on some ancient super weapon and who may or may not betray us. Not to be a negative Nancy, but we ain't helping you."

"Who is this Nancy you speak of?" Both Aroreus and Gamora asked.

"_Expression!_ There is no Nancy!"

"I will never understand you mortals," Aroreus sighed.

Peter approached the panel. "Well, I think this conversation is over." He moved to end the video feed, but was stopped when Gamora grabbed his hand.

"Wait," she said.

"Mora?" His brown eyes met her dark ones.

She let go of his hand, not breaking his gaze. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"Do what? Gamora!" Peter exclaimed, grabbing her arm. Gamora saw something flicker in his gaze- fear?

No, she must have imagined it.

She swallowed hard. Even if it was Peter, she could not let him sway her decision. This was something she had to do, whether he approved or not.

"Aroreus. What are the coordinates?" She demanded.

"You aren't seriously going to _help _this guy?!" Peter exclaimed, his expression striken.

"We'll meet at Knowhere in eighteen hundred hours. I eagerly await your arrival," Aroreus said. With that, he ended the transmission.

"What the hell are you thinking?! You know just as well as I do that we can't trust him, not if he's connected to Thanos!" Peter shouted.

"Then does that mean you cannot trust _me?_!" Gamora retorted. "I'm as much a child of Thanos as he is, whether I want to be or not!"

Peter back pedaled. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way-"

"But that is _exactly_ how it came across! Peter, not long ago I was a tool, a weapon at Thanos' disposal. Who is to say he still does not hold sway over me?" Her voice softened. "I know you only want what you think is best for me and the others, but I have to confront Aroreus. I have to face my past."

Peter held a stubborn gaze a moment more before sighing in defeat. "I can tell that there's no changing your mind. But I'm going with you."

"I can't ask you to do that-"

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice. We're a team. There's no reason you have to do this on your own."

Gamora smiled slightly. "You are an idiot."

Peter smiled back. "In the words of Rocket, we're all idiots."

"Shouldn't we tell the others about this?"

Peter scratched his head. "Yeah, we should. And I'm not looking forward to that conversation."

Deciding to take the risk, Peter stepped closer to Gamora and wrapped his arms around her.

"Peter? What are you doing?" She asked quietly, but made no attempt to push him away.

"I'm giving you a hug." He answered, burying the side of his face in her hair. "Just go with it, okay?"

He felt her nod, and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I promise, I won't leave your side," he muttered.

Gamora's grip tightened. "I'll hold you to that."

They stayed that way, locked in each other's embrace. Gamora felt at ease, in a way that she had never experienced with anyone else before.

She felt like she was home.


	3. A Guardian, Not a Monster

**ArcelSkye here! Here's the next chapter of my fic! This chapter is shorter than the others, but I think this one is the most impactful and has more action! Oh, and there is some Starmora fluff in here too~**

**So without further ado, chapter 3!**

* * *

The best way to describe the current situation would be _awkward silence_.

And it was _awkward._

Well, at least it was for Peter and Gamora who were subjected to Rocket's 'You're Idiots' glare. After having explained the conversation with Aroreus and the plans to meet him on Knowhere, they both were thoroughly scolded by their companions (mainly Rocket).

Needless to say, they had been called "idiots" more times in the past ten minutes than they had in their entire lives.

"Look, Rocket, I know we're idiots- you've made that abundantly clear- but this is something that has to be done." Peter said to the still fuming Rocket. "It would be a huge help if you guys cooperate with us." He switched his gaze between Rocket, Groot, and Drax. "We're a team, right? A team sticks together."

"Yeah, and a team makes decisions _together_, not two members- even if one of them is our unofficial leader- calling all the shots without even _consulting_ the rest of us!' Rocket exclaimed.

"Perhaps there was no time to ask our opinion?" Drax suggested. "We were away on a supply run."

"I am Groot." Groot agreed.

"Shut up Groot, no one asked you," Rocket muttered. His shoulders then sagged in defeat. "Fine. So what are we supposed to do?"

"We'll meet with Aroreus, as planned. However, it'll just be Peter and myself who meet him- you three will be hiding out nearby. In the case that it is a set up, you can come to our aid if necessary. Worst case scenario, we get caught. If it is a trap, they will most likely seek to subdue us, I do not think they will kill us." Gamora explained.

"And if it isn't a trap?" Drax asked.

Peter stepped in. "Then we assist Aroreus. We'll have him lead us to the weapon and take it. After that, we make like a banana and split. We won't give it to Aroreus on the off chance he betrays us."

"So what you're tellin' me is that we betray him before he can betray us?" Rocket asked.

"Exactly."

Rocket shrugged. "I'm in. Not like I got anything better to do."

"I will assist you as well," Drax agreed.

"I am Groot."

"Groot says he'll help too." Rocket interpreted.

"Alright. The rendevous is in fourteen hundred hours. I'll set a course for Knowhere." Peter approached the controls connected to the pilot's chair.

Drax, Rocket, and Groot left the bridge, but Gamora remained.

"You should get some rest," she told Peter. "We have a long day ahead of us."

Peter glanced at her. "I could say the same to you. You haven't been sleeping well lately, have you?"

Gamora turned her head to the side. "You noticed?"

"If the incident from earlier wasn't an indicator, then yeah, I noticed. Plus, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Hell, you even let me give you a hug!"

"That was... nevermind, just forget it." She turned to walk away when Peter caught her arm.

She turned around slowly, her eyes on his face. Peter let go of her arm, only to slide his hand toward hers, carefully lacing their fingers together. "See?" Peter whispered. "Normally you would've hit me by now."

"Peter, do you... think I'm a monster?" She whispered, her gaze on their intertwined hands.

What would he say? Did he think she was a monster? And if he did, what then? Would she lose him, one of the few people she cared about?

"Gamora, look at me."

She hadn't expected that answer, though she complied nonetheless. She lifted her gaze to meet his, and she was surprised by bthe amount of compassion in his eyes, and just how deeply he cared for her.

His free hand cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing small circles on her face.

"You are not a monster," he told her, his eyes never once leaving hers. "You're one of the kindest people I've ever met, even if you can kill me twenty different ways with just your pinky." He squeezed her hand softly. "You're a Guardian. My Guardian."

She had never been told anything like that before. She didn't know how she was supposed to react.

"Peter... I-" her voice caught. "Why... why do you care about me so much?"

"Why? Because you're my best friend. But more than that," he began to lean towards her, "I lo-"

He was cut off by the sudden blaring of the ship's alarm.

"What the-" Peter said, pulling away from Gamora.

The ship lurched sharply, Peter and Gamora momentarily losing their balance.

"Yo, Humie! What's goin' on?!" Rocket, who had just entered the bridge, yelled. Drax and Groot were right behind him.

Peter whirled, rushing to the pilot's chair. The ship lurched again, this time more violently. "Everyone buckle up! We got company!"

The others scrambled to their seats, strapping themselves in.

Peter switched the ship to manual, taking the controls. "Crap, we've got six hostiles on our tail and I can't tell where they came from!"

"Less talk, more dodge!" Rocket shouted.

Peter jerked the control stick up, the Milano shooting upwards in response. Just in time- they narrowly dodged an onslaught of Quasar blasts.

"The frick- where in the hell did they get those?" Rocket exclaimed. "They're not cheap and _really_ powerful!"

"Thanks for the lesson Rocket, I definitely needed that in the _middle of a space battle!_ You got any _helpful _lessons?" Peter yelled.

"Yeah, don't get shot!"

Two enemy ships flanked each of the Milano's sides, the other two fast approaching from the bottom.

"I can't out run them! They're too fast!"

Two Quasar blasts were fired at them from below, and Peter swore as he shoved the controls downward. The ship did a nose dive as they evaded the shots.

"Peter!" Gamora said, slight panic in her tone.

Peter noticed what had her so concerned a second too late. Two enemy ships were coming at them, set on a collision course with the Milano. They were soon surrounded on all sides, with nowhere to go but forward.

Since he couldn't evade, Peter fired several rounds at the enemy, but they were reflected off red energy fields. Beams of white light shot out from the ships, connecting with the Milano. Each time one connected, the ship slowed until they reached a full halt. Peter tried the thrusters, but the Milano wouldn't budge.

They were sitting ducks like this.

"So this is how I'm gonna die," Rocket chuckled darkly. "What a jacked up way to go."

The realization that they were about to die struck Peter like a bolt of lightning. Without thinking, he immediatly cast his gaze to his right side to Gamora, and she did the same. Something seemed to pass between them, an unspoken understanding in their shared gaze.

"Is this how we are to meet our end?" Drax questioned, but it didn't seem like he expected an answer.

"I am Groot..."

"Yeah, I guess this is the end of the road for us, ain't it buddy?" Rocket sighed.

Peter reached his hand towards Gamora. Seeming to understand what he wanted, Gamora reached for his too. Their fingers touched before they loosely intertwined.

It was then that Peter decided- he wasn't about to let his friends die. Not here, not like this. Not before he could tell Gamora what he'd wanted to say before.

His mind made up, he said:

"We're not dying today. I won't let that happen." He held Gamora's gaze. He then turned his attention back to the front, where he once again saw the enemy ships. Why hadn't they fired yet? What were they waiting for? Nonetheless, he had to free the Milano.

"Peter? What are you thinking?" Gamora asked.

He gave her his trademark grin. _"I have a plan."_


End file.
